Mortals Meet Percy And Others
by Nico Di Awesome
Summary: Mortals Meet Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and MORE. Please don't base your judgement off the first chapter because it gets better as it goes {Or at least I hope} Edit:I read this again and the first few are terrible, How did I even write this? So confidently? It definitely gets better tho Peace Out -NicoDiAwesome
1. Interduction

**Hi, This is my first story**

 _ **Mortals Meet Percy And Others**_

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **I accept flames**

 **Peace out**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	2. Sally Jackson

**This is my first story, Please don't judge if I get spelling or grammar wrong.**

 **I accept flames through, I enjoy reading the reviews you give me and if you have any tips or concerns please inform me.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor will I ever be**

* * *

 **Sally Jackson's P.O.V**

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee, While having a bit of a break, I turned back to the laptop screen.

I was writing a story about a young girl who's parents died when she was young and was only surviving by her uncle until he got cancer and she had to work jobs and quit high school in order to pay, Until she goes to Motouk where she meets a guy named Dean who turns out to be Posideon.

It's like an Autobiography of my life but with other names. I had decided to name the main character Laura in honor of my mother.

I continued to write my story on the laptop, But after describing Posideon, My mind kept going back to Percy.

I eventually gave up trying to keep my mind off my baby boy Percy, I haven't seen him in months, _"Was he safe?"_ kept on comming into my head.

I felt a tear falling down my cheek,as I stood up to the phone to replay the voice message from Percy when he was in Alaska. What he was doing in Alaska was A mystery, she had a little bit of memory from when she had first met Poisideon and he told her Alaska was beyond there power.

What she hated as the nerve of Chiron sending him on another quest right after he had been missing. While I had trusted him and still does i was furious to say the least.

As the message finished I heard someone knock on my door. I sighed as I wiped my tears and walked to the door, I opened the door and saw Percy and Annabeth _"Percy Annabeth"_ I whispered and hugged them and held on as if  
I let go they would disappear.

I motioned for them to come in and turned to them _"Where did you go?"_ I asked my voice full of force and power but in a sound quiet like a whisper . _"We uh sorta fell into Tarturus?"_ He said though it sounded more like a question.

 _"Percy?"_ I asked my energy gaining back, _"yeah?"_ He asked. _"Why do you have a tattoo?"_ I asked gently, " _He lost him memory and went to a Roman camp where they burned that into his skin, And when he entered_

 _the Roman camp he lost his invincibility"_ Annabeth spoke. _"Oh"_ was all I could say. They told me the whole story, How he only remembered Annabeth and thought he was a son of Neptune, How Nico pretended to not know him

and how he met Hazel and Frank but they did not give that much detail about Tarturus not that I blame them, I would never be able to survive Tarturus . After they finished telling me about everything I spoke up _"How long are you_

 _staying?"_ I asked I didn't want my little baby to go. _"As long as you want us too"_ He told me giving me his signature lop sided grin.

I smiled wondering how they acted as if they had not been through Tarturus. I handed them

blue cookies and we talked as if we were a normal family for once in my life, I felt like a normal family

 **_**  
 **This is a bit sad but I wanted to show how Sally must have felt. I redid this and have been doing it slowly and just adding little bits of information throughout the days so it will be late**


	3. Emma Bell

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I didn't say 'here' when the teacher called 'Rick Riordan' out so therefore I am not uncle Rick**  
 **Emma Bell's P.O.V**  
I finished my make out session with Tom. **{I couldn't think of a jock name}** I don't normally do this but I needed to because he is a jock and after that he is definitely going to invite me to the big party at Harry's place. **{No not Harry Potter}** I sat down with my friend Annabeth Chase, Right after I sat, I got a text from Tom saying I was invited to the party. "Annabeth, I am invited all I had to do was make out with Tom" I told her. "Cool" she said without looking up from her book that wasn't EVEN english, But I didn't care I am trying to think of a way to get Annabeth invited to the party. "How about you make out with Luke so you will get invited to Harry's party" I ask her knowing she would say yes I mean who wouldn't this was the hardest party to be invited to. "No thank you" She replied and walked to class just before the bell rang.

 **{Time skip to when school is over}**  
When I got home I decided to get ready for the party, I brushed my normally straight dark brown hair and curled it, Then I chose an outfit, Did I forgot to tell you it's a pool party? I guess I did well it is a pool party. I decided to wear a deep red bikini and then over it I put on black shorts and a gold crop top and I decided to wear rainbow sandals. When I got there I headed straight to the swim team and maybe flirt with a couple boys there. When I got there I saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a gold one piece swimming suit with a black floaty skirt on top of it and her hair was in a French braid, Overall she looked great and she was leaning with a guy with raven black hair, Sea green eyes and wore black swimming shorts. When the blonde turned around I got shocked it was Annabeth. "Hi Emma" she said "How did you get invited?" I asked her, "My boyfriend is friends with Harry" She replied. "You never wear a skirt, Why are you wearing one now and why is your hair not in it's usual pony tail?' I asked her. "My uh friend {She means Aphrodite} dressed me and insisted I wear this. We talked the whole night and her boyfriend was so sweet but sometimes a seaweed brain as she put it.


	4. Paul Blofis

**I accept flames and constructive criticism Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Heroes Of Olympus, I only own the characters I made up.**

* * *

 **Paul Blofis's P.O.V**

* * *

I was outside Sally Jackson's apartment, Today I was going to meet her son Percy.

He seemed like quite the trouble maker but his mother, Sally was amazing. _'How could he be such a bad kid if he has such a amazing mother'_ I questioned myself. It was not that Sally told me her son was an evil trouble maker, Quite the opposite actually she talked about him like he was the most perfect child ever and hadn't done anything bad in his life, But when she told me that he gets kicked out of a school every year, I began to lose help about having the perfect family, Yep, I was planning to propose to Sally. Her life seems to revolve around Percy like he could die every 2 seconds.

I guess I can't be that hard on the boy, He has ADHD and dyslexia. Dyslexia on it's own is hard to deal with but having ADHD on top of that would be miserable. Through getting kicked out of a school every year isn't normal and having Dyslexia and ADHD should mean he works harder. **{For Demigods it is}** I knocked on Sally's door after running a hand through my hair, I checked my tie again,

I was nervous what if he just started swearing at me and tell me to leave? After a while a teenager opened the door, He was tall and had muscle but not in random places like he had earned it. _"He seemed lean maybe a swimmer?"_ I thought to myself. _"Through, At Goode you had to play football or basketball to be cool"_ Another thought fought back. He had black hair and green eyes that seemed friendly but serious at the same time like he has seen things he shouldn't have to see. _"Hello, I am Paul Blofis, Your mothers boyfriend"_ I introduced myself, talk about the most awkward introduction ever.

He didn't seem to notice I was uncomfortable and replied back to me " _Hi, I am Percy"_ He told me through he looked like he had his mind set on something else. I held my hand out for him to shake and to my surprise he shook it with a firm grip and yelled for his mom, Sally to come down. Sally was looking great she had her hair in a bun but she had some pieces framing the outside of her face. She was wearing a navy blue dress and black heels and we made our way to the dinning table while Sally headed to get plates and glasses in the kitchen.

Once we had sat down I decided to make conversation with Percy. _"So, Do you have lot's of friends"_ I asked him. _"Probably has 6 girlfriends and bullies other people"_ I thought so no one could hear it but me. _"Yeah!"_ He said happy. _"Who's your best friend?"_ I asked him. _"Female of Male?"_ He asked me. _"Um Female?"_ I told him. _"her name is Annabeth and my best male friend is Grover"_ He said. Sally walked in with plates. _"Hey Mom, What are we having for dinner?"_ Percy asked his mom and hopefully my future wife. _"Oh, Paul ordered food for us, What did you order?"_ She explained and then asked. _" I asked my co-workers and they said that sushi was great"_ I told them. Suddenly, Percy looked green in the face. _"I-I will order pizza and be I'm my room"_ he told us and then exited the room. _"Why did he leave?"_ I asked Sally. _"His father loved fish, Fish are friends not food he used to always say so he doesn't like to eat seafood"._

After we eat we called Percy back over and we talked turns out he was a great kid as someone once said _"Don't judge a book by there cover"_

* * *

 **That's it folks Review if you want**


	5. Hannah White's POV Part One

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I haven't written any books at all therefor I am not Rick Riordan.**  
 **Hannah White's P.O.V Part One**  
"Five more minutes mum" I yelled to her, I threw on a pink crop top with a white skater skirt and then through on a baggy grey/white jacket and some white heels and quickly put a bit of eyeliner, a nude lip color and headed down stairs. It was an annoying car drive with my one sister, Lilly and my two brothers, Martin and George. **{I was tempted to make one of the kids a girl and name her Martha}** It was a thirty minute ride and since everyone in my family is education crazy, We couldn't listen to the radio, we had to read a bunch of Shakespeare books.  
 **{Time skip to when they arrive to Percy's house}**  
We knocked on the door and waited for them to open the door. When the door opened I saw the cutest guy iv'e ever seen, He had messy jet black hair that looked like it could never be tamed, He had bright green eyes that looked like he had seen to much and gone through people dying around him. He overall was gorgeous and I was sure he couldn't be Paul's son  
We went inside and he went upstairs while Sally, Paul''s wife took us to the couch. "Percy, That's his name, Is just getting Annabeth to come down"Who's Annabeth?  
We talked a bit, and then Percy came downstairs with a...GIRL, she was gorgeous she had on a white sleeveless dress, a white flower crown and her hair was waved, she also was wearing a bunch of gold bracelets and white heels **{Link in my bio}** They walked to Sally and then sat down on a couch.  
"Hello, are you Sally's daughter?" My mother asked.  
"No, I am Percy's girlfriend through I live here will Sally" She replied,' I will take her away from him he is just a dumb blonde' I thought to myself. "So do you have a job or do you still work in McDonald's" **{No offence to people wo work in McDonald's}** My mom asked she didn't approve of people who weren't married and lived together. "I have not had a job in, Nor will I ever at McDonald's, I work in a architecture company and right now I am working on a project to design a building for some of the richest people in the world" **{She means Olympus and the gods temples}** "But your just a stupid blonde that probably hooks up with every guy you meet" She said fuming with anger. "I have not dated anyone before Percy and I met him when I was twelve" She replied but not as if she was angry more annoyed. 'WHAT she had met him when he was twelve, It's gonna be hard to break them up but damn he cute. It turns out Annie here is going to Harvard by scholarship and that she has ADHD and Dyslexia so does Percy, But she is smarter than me. We played a few video games 'I know gross' I thought to myself **{I love video games}** Anyway we planed for them to come to our house in 6 months **{I know that's far away but I want her to wait a while and then go to her house}** So I am sure that she won't be with him and I am going to dress great and powder myself with makeup and then when he dumps her he will fall for me and I will love him back then we will move to England and we will have two kids a girl and a boy and we will name on Madison and one Leah. It will be PERFECT


	6. Hannah White's POV Part Two

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I haven't written any books at all therefor I am not Rick Riordan.**  
 **Hannah White's P.O.V Part Two**  
"Today the Jackson's/Blofis are going to be coming so I am getting ready, I went shopping with my friends and bought a whole bunch of outfits. I threw my caramel brown hair in a french braid and then I chose an outfit, A crop top that was a maroon color but was a little short **{By a little she means a LOT,When she says that}** And then I am wearing black shorts that were also a little short **{A lot short}** And then because my parents would never let me wear that I would add a giant jumper and when I get Percy alone I will take it off, And he wouldn't be able to resist me **{Yeah right, nah son Percabeth forever}**  
 **{Time skip to when they come}**  
Percy looked great, He was wearing jeans with a white T-Shirt and then a black fake leather jacket, and then black converse. Next to him was Sally, Paul and THE GIRL?! Annabelle was there and she looked great, As much as it hurts to say! She was wearing a denim jumpsuit thing **{Zendaya wore this Link in my bio, Who else loves Zendaya? I do}** Neon high heels, Orange lipstick she had her hair perfectly waved/Curled and she looked way better than me, I didn't know that was possible. They `said there Hi's and stuff, And we went to my room while the parents talked to each other. I walked to my room and before Percy and Anniebelle will come, I took my jumper off and then I took my hair out of the braid, And I walked to my bed, and sat down. When they arrived Percy didn't even sit next to me on the bed but on the couch with Anniebeth.  
"So how long have you known each other" 'I asked knowing they won't have known each other long' I thought to myself.  
" We met when we were twelve" Annie told me. 'Ugh, How am I supposed to break them up now? We talked a bit more and they were perfect for each other, But I know they will be divorced right after they get married, And he will come running to me. **{I don't think everybody gets divorced after there married, That's just what she thinks}**

 **{Ten years Later, In spongebob's narrator voice}**  
I was walking with my brother and then I saw three people sitting in a tree, A woman, A man, and a little girl, When I looked closer I saw that they were Percy and Annie belle and a little kid and they were laughing. I realized they were perfect for each other and that they were in love with each other.

 **That's the end. It's quite short but I didn't know what to write as I got writers block, I hope it's okay. My fan girl Instagram is TheHouseOfHadez and follow me there if you want me too. Give me suggestions on what to write and tell me.**  
 **Bye see you later**


	7. Adam Adam

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick why would I be writing fan-fiction**  
 **This is Punk Percy and Girly Annabeth.**  
 **Adam Adam's P.O.V**  
Hi I am Adam Adam, Yes I know but my mother thought of a name on the spot and Adam was all she could think off. So I make sure no one calls me by my last name at all. Anyway we had a new student today, She was apparently really cute and had honey blonde hair that was obviously dyed accordingly to those girls who spend all there time gossiping **{No Offence}** She had grey eyes that were also obviously contacts, Who has grey eyes? Anyway today I walked to class. My brown hair was slicked back. My hair wasn't originally brown, It was red but girls prefer guys with brown hair **{No offence, I don't mind people having red hair, Rachel and Ron have red hair and there awesome, Except for the time Rachel kissed Percy I hated her then}** I walked to class and there was a girl sitting in Percy Jackson's seat. 'Oh, She's going to regret that I thought to myself'. I walked to my seat and when Percy came in I looked him over, He was wearing a black shirt, Black jeans, Black shoes and his black hair went over his sea green eyes. He was staring at the new girl who was wearing a white dress that went a little below her knees, Skin colored tights, Black boots that had a little heel but would be great for kicking people. **{Or kicking Di immortal, Monsters}** She also had on a deep red scarf, She had her hair in a french braid. He walked over to her, "Hey, Do you want to move out of my seat, Wise girl" He asked through it looked like he was having fun doing this. " She got up and then walked to him " Make me" She replied to him. He smiled and then he kissed her, I knew she would push him away and then maybe kick him? I was about to walk over there but she then said "Hey, Seaweed Brain" She told him and then hugged him. We were in Greek class and Annabeth and Percy answered every question. I was confused I didn't know that Percy had a girlfriend and he was really good at Greek, It seemed like he had known everything about the Greek gods and he even knew how to speak Greek fluently. Maybe we didn't know as much as Percy Jackson as we thought.  
 **Thanks for reading.**  
 **I am not that proud at this chapter as I think I told to much about Adam. I named him Adam Adam because I was thinking if you named someone Jackson Jackson.**  
 **Review if you {Rachel Elizabeth} Dare. Ha-ha see what I did there.**


	8. Frank Lee

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick why would I be writing fan-fiction while I could be in Dubai shopping in Dubai mall**  
 **Frank Lee's P.O.V**  
Hi, I am Frank Lee, Not pronounced Franklie It's two separate names, Anyway I redeem myself by being the school bully, I get all the girls in school and I also get all the nerds to cower around me. I also beat EVERYONE that's not popular. Anyway, I haven't been beating anyone since Percy Jackson came to school, He always stands up for the nerds it's so annoying. He could be popular if he wasn't friends with them. Anyway today we are having a bunch of units including Sword fighting, Wrestling, And more. I am sure I am going to win against Percy in everything. I walked to the locker room and changed into my P.E shirt. I went out and then I sat down waiting for coach Jeff to come in, Instead walked out a old man carrying a baseball bat. "Hi, I am coach Hedge and I am going to be teaching sword fighting" He informed us. 'This is easy, I have been taking lessons so I could bully Percy and humiliate him' I thought to myself. "I bought some friends and family from a camp in Long Island **{ I don't know if this is where it is}** They are professional sword, Dagger and Archery fighters" He told us. I raised my hand, Half the people probably bullied the other geeks in the camp and I wanted to be apart of that, "Yes?" Coach Hedge said through it seemed like he was barking it. "Could I be apart of this camp it seems awesome" I told him smirking. I could hear a mummer of whispers of agreement. "Me too" Someone said, "I also want to go" I heard one of my friends say. "We only let some people in" Coach Hedge said, I ignored him through my dad was rich and he would make sure I can go to this summer camp **{He is not a demigod so he won't go, If he did go he might be in the Ares cabin}** " Anyway, Guys come out" He told the class. A tall girl came out she had honey blonde wavy hair with a grey streak {In my version after tarturus she got the streak again} She had on short jeans shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs she also had on a plain white shirt that was covered by a denim jacket, Topped of with converse and she topped he face off with no makeup at all not even a trace of it, Her hair was in a high pony tail but some pieces of her fringe fell out and framed her face, She overall was gorgeous. Next to her was a guy who looked Chinese and Canadian and half well everything. He looked like a giant panda and his black hair was really short, He had on jeans and a over-sized hoodie. They walked in front next to coach Hedge. " These people are Annabeth and Frank and Annabeth will teach you how to fight with a dagger and Frank a bow" He told us.I raised my hand. "What do you want cupcake?" He asked annoyed. "Who will teach us how to sword fight?" I asked. "The person who almost beats Annabeth with a sword" He replied. "But she is using a dagger she won't win" I told him smirking." Who cares, She will probably win" He replied and then walked to were all the swords were, "Who wants to fight against Annabeth?" He asked humming a cheerful tune. No one raised there hand, None of us wants to hit a girl and then she will start crying when she breaks a nail. **{That's not true, I believe that girls can do as good as boys and even better}** Percy was just staring at them. "Fine, I'll pick someone, Get up here Seaweed Brain" She told us. 'Who is Seaweed Brain, I was about to ask when Percy went next to her, I thought she will yell at him but she just told him to get his sword. HIS SWORD, He owns a sword? He walked over and then from the rack of swords he took one **{Riptide}** And he hummed a bit while making his way to Annabeth. He went into a combat position as if he was trained to do that,He and Annabeth did a bunch of moves I didnt know existed he didn't seem nervous more exited. She did a disarming technique and took his sword while he just laughed a bit, and then she pointed it to his neck "I win as always Percy" She told him. "Yes, But you had to Wise Girl" He told her then he kissed her cheek, And he was about to take her dagger when she kicked him and then took her dagger and then while he was going to get up he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him and then judo flipped him "Just as old times seaweed brain" She told him while smiling and laughing. Everyone stared at them at shock while he started talking to Frank like the were old friends, He then walked back to the seats like nothing happened, I learned one thing that day Percy Jackson is a weird guy.  
 **Thanks for reading guys**  
 **I did this chapter late at night so don't judge it I think this is the most I have ever written so I am happy with it, I didn't really like my last chapter so I made this one longer so it would make it up to you**  
 **I hope you enjoyed reading**  
 **Review if you want**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**

 **Peace Out**


	9. Drake Carter

**This is my first story, If you don't like somethings I have written or you want me to do a story in particular or you have any tips to help me please PM or you can tell me in the reviews.**  
 **I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson at all and I don't own any characters because I am bloody not Rick Riordan**  
 **Thanks for reading this, On with the story**  
 **Drake Carter's P.O.V**  
"You are going to have to do a assignment about two Greek god/goddess in partners and then present it to class, This project you can't work on in school hours" Mrs Green said. "Your partners have already been chosen,  
Mark and Josh  
Blake and Ross  
Raj and Leah  
Layla and Teah  
Zenaib and Tia  
Josh and Charlotte **{I was watching the block don't judge me}**  
Percy and Drake  
Zoe and Ben  
That's it class you are dismissed" The teacher informed us .  
I walked to Percy, I don't know him that much and he always sleeps during Greek class so I know he won't be that good at Greek, He will make me do all the work. **{Nah son he is bloody Greek he knows it fluently he is a DEMIGOD}** He was awake so I decided to go for it and talk to him, He won't bully me right? **{He won't he is to sweet for that}** "Hi, I am your partner for the Greek project, I'm Drake" I held my hand out for him to shake. To my surprise he took it and he had a firm grip. "I'm Percy" He told me. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?" I asked him, Dreading the answer. "Yeah, I guess I do?" He told me through it sounded more like a question. "Cool, Do you wanna work in my house?" I asked him, "Sure?" He told me but it sounded as if he wasn't paying attention to me, "Let me just check with my mum" I told him and brought out my IPhone, At this he seemed to back away a little and sorta looked around like he was waiting for something to jump out. I checked my phone but my mom said he couldn't come because she had her guests over. "Hey, My mom said that you can't come over, Can we go to your house?" I asked. "Uh sure he said and then he started petting a dog behind me { **Mrs. O' Leary}**  
 **{Skip to when they arrive in Percy's house}**  
When Percy opened the door I saw that the couches were pure white, Not a single stain on them, There were dark grey pillows and white pillows that contrasted each other perfectly, There was a white carpet on top of the dark brown wooden floor, All the doors were white and there were a little bit of grey trimming around the doors. There was a white desk in a side, Next to the desk there was a bookcase filled with  
books about everything. On top of the desk there was a bunch of grey letters with a little bit of sparkles on the end that spelled out 'Annabeth's Stuff' And then in small letters underneath it it said 'Don't touch' On the desk there was a small green plant and a bunch of white cups filled with pencils and pens as well as rulers. There was also a bunch of blueprints on the desk and walls. Next to the blueprints in the walls there was a bunch of pictures surrounding the letters. There was a door that said in grey letters 'Percy's Room' and Another that said 'Annabeth's Room' They both had pictures around the was a bunch of doors on the left and right that were all labeled with sparkly grey letters **{I went a bit over with describing the house, sorry}** I stopped looking around the house and Percy led me to a white table that had a bunch of pencils on it. This one said 'Percy's Stuff' and in small letters it said 'I don't care if you touch the books' We put the books down and then I saw a girl coming down the dark brown wooden stairs, She had wavy honey blonde hair that looked golden and grey eyes that seemed to sparkle a bit and looked silver, She was wearing dark green jeans and a black buttoned up shirt, With dark a dark blue coat that had gold buttons. She had the bottom of her jeans folded up a bit and then she had black heels on that were pointed in front. She had a fake black leather bag, That was school bag style, Overall she was absolutely gorgeous. "Hi" She told us. "Hey Annabeth" Percy said. "Hey" I told her. "Hi, I'm Annabeth what's your name?" She asked me talking like I was a little kid. "I'm Drake" I told her **{Just hold on were going home, Going home, It's hard to do these things alone}** "Annabeth, Your treating him like a kid" Percy told her, "Sorry, I have been spending to much time with May, My step-Sister" She explained to us, "Anyway Percy, I'm going to work"She told us. "Aren't you in school still?" I asked her, "Yeah I am supposed to be, But now I work during school hours" She told me. "How did you get a job if your education isn't complete?" I asked. "I completed my education years ago" She told me **{I made it up}** A while later she left for her job. **{Going to Olympus}**  
 **{After she comes back from Olympus A.K.A The empire state building}**  
When she came home we were still working, To my surprise Percy knew a lot about the Greek gods **{Duh}** and he was better then me. We had decided to do Poseidon and he knew everything. When she came she had arrived with two other people who seemed to be goth/emo. "Hey Kelp Head" A girl with spiky black hair that had a silver tiara on that ruined the whole look. "Hey Pine-cone Face, Sup Death Breath" Percy said. 'Pine-cone face? Death Breath?' What Is that?' They talked a bit and soon they started talking in a different language, Since when did Percy know a different language?  
They started arguing and even through I didn't know what they were saying it seemed like they were mad at each other. Percy got out a ruler **{Riptide}** and the girl with the spiky hair got out a boomerang **{Her bow thing}** and the pale boy wearing a skull ring and all black got out another ruler **{His sword}**  
They then started hitting there rulers together,You could hear the sounds of the two rulers when they hit each other"Cling" "Click" "Clack" "Clang" Then the girl wearing all black started throwing her boomerang around **{Arrows and her bow}** Annabeth had a sharp pencil that she was throwing around **{Her dagger}** I slowly packed all my things up and grabbed the project I then walked out the people were weirdos!  
Th **is took me a couple of days to write not because I am like busy I am just lazy today I was rushing a bit to do a project so after I finished that I thought I might as well update this. this story will have random updates because some time I will write two updates a day sometimes one a week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't think the end is all that good starting from Drake Carter's pov to Those people are weirdoes. So everything, If you are reading this I am giving you a blue cookie made by Percy's mom Sally Jackson (::) There you go.**  
 **Instagram Fandom account: Thehouseofhadez**  
 **Peace Out**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	10. Olivia Fletcher

**I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick if I was Percy and Annabeth would never go to Tarturus**

 **Olivia Fletcher P.O.V**  
I walked around the camp, I just found out I am a demigod! I am a daughter of Dionysus, who the heck is that even? **{does he have children also I know who Dionysus is but she just found out so that's her thoughts}**. I fixed my fake blonde hair, my hair is normally brown but I dyed it because brown is such a boring color { **I don't think it is a boring color, I am actually wearing brown on my nails right now!}** I decided to go to the Aphrodite cabin because they would take me in as there leader, I am gorgeous you know! I walked over and knocked on the door, the person who opened the door was no where as pretty as me! She had brown hair that was in a French braid and there was a bunch of feathers braided into it too, I know ugly! **{she thinks she is gorgeous when she is not, she is pretty but no aphrodite}** She was wearing light blue jeans that were rolled up in the bottom and a navy blue top with a black jacket on top. "Hi, I am Olivia, I want to see the cabin leader" I told her with sarcasm flowing out of my voice. "I am the cabin leader" She told me. "Oh, I didn't know this was the Ares cabin, I thought it was the Aphrodite cabin, Could you tell me where the Aphrodite cabin is?" I asked her. " Two things one I am the cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin and two who are you?" she asked me. 'But I am much prettier then her' I thought to myself. "I am the daughter of Dionysus, who are you?" I told her smirking. " I am Piper McLean the daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite" She told me. "now can you please leave so I can go on a date with my boyfriend?" she told me charm speaking, I left as quick as I could and walked over to the sword fighting Arena. I saw a girl and a guy sword fighting, The girl had honey blonde hair that couldn't be dyed, It was wavy and pulled perfectly back in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue jersey jacket on top which she paired with dark blue jeans that were rolled up in the bottom and then dark grey converse topped it off. She was sparing with a guy who had raven black hair that looked like he just woke up and decided not to bother with it either way it was perfect **{he woke up like that #flawless}** he wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans and black converse. They were fighting and then they stopped when he had his sword on her throat. She went and kissed him on the cheek and then while he was distracted she put her sword on his neck, "I win Seaweed Brain" She told him while laughing, I walked as far away as I could And decided to go to my cabin, while walking there I saw Katie yelling at two boys one was taller then the other and they seemed to be twins "I hate you guys she said but she seemed like she didn't mean it, I walked to her "what's going on?" I asked her. "just the Stolls being idiots" she told me, then she kissed the taller one "I love you Katie Kat" he told her and then he walked away, I just went to my cabin and sat down. Those girls don't wear makeup they have natural beauty, They are pretty because there nice on the inside, I walked to the bathroom and washed all my makeup off, I threw away all my designer clothes and replaced it with jeans and t shirts, I am now happily married and am not a brat diva. I was always pretending to be someone else because I was scared that people would hate the real me but now I am happy the way I am all I needed was a little help to figure that out!  
 **I wasn't sure how to end this so here you go! I wanted to make this for the people who don't feel good about themselves and stop eating because they compare themselves with there friends, I recently found out one of my friends wasn't eating that much because when she was with my she felt to fat and tall even through being tall is great because I am like a midget and I hate it and she is not even fat at all she is actually really skinny! I know that a lot of people feel bad about themselves because they compare themselves to other people like friends, models {Kendall Jenner} and other people like that which is bad because you should he happy with yourself the way you are. ?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ**  
 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**  
 **Instagram: TheHouseOfHadez**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**  
 **Peace out!**


	11. Sarah Smith

**This is my first story, If you don't like somethings I have written or you want me to do a story in particular or you have any tips to help me please PM or you can tell me in the reviews.**  
 **I accept flames and constructive criticism**  
 **Disclaimer: I am Rick in disguise...NAH! On with the story**  
 **Sarah Smith's P.O.V**  
I walked home in the pouring rain, I watched as my perfectly curled hair touched the water and turn back to it's frizzy self. A bus drove past me splashing me which muddy water that ruined my new dress,While I was trying to get some of the mud of my heel broke. I screamed in frustration and walked to a bench. "I had lost the state dance finals" I kept thinking to myself. My mum had trained me to became a dancer since I could walk and I hated it but I loved the look on her face when I came home with a metal in my hand and a lolly pop in the other, She dreamed that I would win and then we would go out and get a new ballet costume with shoes for me! After a couple of years my dad had died which had stressed my mom and worried me, She became more hard on me, You see I look like a girl version of my father and every time she looked at me her eyes looked like they wanted to cry and yell at me at the same time, She decided to yell at me all the time instead of talking to me about it. She became a lot more harder then me and put me out of school "people go to school when the don't know what to do when there older, you know what your going to do your a dancer" she told me. I had practiced 18 years **{she is 21}** of my life trying to do this and maybe bringing that look of joy back into my mothers face before my father had died. I walked home dreading what will happen when my mother found out. I unlocked the door and stepped inside ready to face my mother "I didn't win mom"- I was saying before she cut me off. "what you didn't win what did you come last?" she asked me her eyes shooting at me like lasers. "I-I came second" I told her while I flinched a bit inside. "your a idiot"she told me and then she kicked me out of the house.  
 **{Time forward to 2 years later when she is 23}**

I slowly walked to my house I haven't seen my mother in years since I left her that night I had gotten a part time job live in a small cosy apartment and do a university corse online. (is this a thing?) You might think I am happy but whenever I think of the night I left I go sobbing into tears and can't control myself, today was one of those days and I reached over on my desk to grab a pen and wrote something with marker on my hand  
T-W-W-B-G-W-M "The world would be great without me" I said to myself reading those letters to me while i dosed of into a deep sleep. I woke up with my neck hurting from the way I sleeped and decided to go on a walk which I don't usually go on, I put on shorts and a old jumper that said "in pizza we crust" I put on some shoes and head out the door I tried to make my hair cover my face as my body was full of tattoos made by pen **(I couldn't bring myself to make her cut, I made this story about one of my friends in school who had the same problem but this is more dramatic then hers and she didn't meet demigods...)** I saw a blonde guy with electric blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with energy, a girl with dark brown hair that was choppy and braids with a feather in it and kaleidoscope eyes and a person that had elfish fetures with brown hair and brown eyes **(how does he look like this is how I picture Leo)** they seemed to see me and I thought they would come over and insult me but they came over and seemed nice. "Hi, I am Piper this is Jason and this is-" she got cut of with the guy with elfish features "Leo hot flaming valdez" they guy now Identified as Leo told me. "Hi, I am Sarah" I told them. "what's on your hands?" Piper asked but not as of she was insulting me more as of she was curious. I soon had broke down and told them the whole story and we walked back to my house, I let them in and Piper and me went into my bedroom she gave me a wet towel and told me to wipe the ink of with it and then she handed me a tissue to wipe up tears that had somehow got onto my face without me noticing. Piper chose an outfit for me to wear while I washed my face and when I thought she will put a whole bunch of makeup on me she didn't she only gave me some lip balm. "your naturally beautiful" she told me she handed me jeans and a jumper with an shirt and converse out of my closet because i had tear stains all over the jumper I was wearing before. the only reason I let her in because I felt like i could trust her and she told me t told me to go to my mothers house and as I walked there I felt happy something I haven't felt in a long time my mother as soon as she saw my hugged me and started crying a bit we are now living together and she is awesome she was guilty about kicking me out the house.  
 **That's it!**  
 **Please review**  
 **This was also really rushed**  
 **Thanks**  
 **Peace out**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	12. Jade West

**This is my first story, If you don't like somethings I have written or you want me to do a story in particular or you have any tips to help me please PM or you can tell me in the reviews.**

 **I accept flames and constructive criticism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson at all or the other characters except the ones that I do own. Confusing? Yeah it is.**

 **I redid this chapter the start is the same but I made it longer and changed the ending.**

 **On with the story**

 **Jade West P.O.V**  
 **(she is not Kim's kid)**

I put on my black pointy heels, I was wearing a black pencil skirt, A black shirt with white stripes across it, And my dark brown hair that was naturally straight was curled in the bottom and some highlights were put in. I had a dark red lip and my eye lashes were long and perfect as well as my skin being flawless, Over all I looked great!

I also threw on my black faux leather school bag on. I was one of the populars in school but unlike the others I was smart and never bullied anyone else up like some other people*cough* populars* Cough*

Anyway I drove to school and waved to my friend Annabeth she was in my architecture class. I studied her outfit she was wearing a black dress that had detailing on the top and in the bottom it flared out. **{ link in my bio because I can't describe anything to save my life }** Her hair was in a high pony tail and a bit on each side were out and framed her face perfectly.

She had a black plain school bag on too she looked gorgeous. I saw one member of the populars go up to her, I followed closely behind to see what will happen. _"Hi, My name is Erin! What's yours?"_ Erin said in a sickly sweet voice. _"Annabeth"_ Annabeth said ignoring her completely. _"Excuse me do you know who I am?"_ Erin asked furious. _"No, Who are you?"_ Annabeth said and then smiled. _"My dad owns a ice cream truck_ " Erin told her. _"My dad is a - I don't know what he works as"_ She told her. **{I don't know what he works as}** _"My mother is a actor"_ Erin informed her. _"Cool"_ Annabeth said with a bored tone in her voice. Erin's boyfriend then came up to her. _"Hey baby"_ He told her. _"Hey Michael"_ she shrieked. She then smirked at Annabeth who was getting something from her bag.

 _"Aww is poor Annie sad because she doesn't have a boyfriend, Probably because your so ugly no one wants to be with you"_ She told her. 'Have you not seen Annabeth she could be a model with her striking stormy grey eyes, her honey blonde hair that _looked_ golden when the sun hit it' i thought to myself. _"As a matter of fact I do have a boyfriend so"_ Annabeth stated to Erin. " _He is probably covered from head to toe in pimples and is a complete nerd"_ Erin laughed. _"Actually he is one of the most idiotic people I know"_ Annabeth told them right as a black car parked in front of a school. _"Bye, My boyfriend is here to pick me up "_ Annabeth said.

 _"Yeah, your fake boyfriend, Can we meet him?"_ Erin laughed. Annabeth didn't answer before she walked to the boy who was getting out of the black had messy raven black hair and sea green eyes that seemed to sparkle a bit, they were laughing and then they had a race to the car he had parked.

To my surprise Annabeth won by one second they went faster then I have ever seen anyone go. They drove off together, I never saw them again

 **That's it! Also thanks for all the reviews! This was already posted but I redid the bottom of it so here you go**

 **Peace Out**

 **\- NicoDiAngelo**

Sent from my iPod


	13. Gemma Davis

**This is my first story, If you don't like somethings I have written or you want me to do a story in particular or you have any tips to help me please PM or you can tell me in the reviews.**

 **I accept flames and constructive criticism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson at all or the other characters except the ones that I do own. Confusing? Yeah it is.**

 **Gemma Davis's P.O.V**

I walked to my English class, My teacher Mr. Blofis has been a bit distracted these past few months.

Whenever the door to the classroom opens, He looks at it like he is expecting someone to come in.

Anyway, I entered the classroom and sat in my usual spot next to Percy Jackson's seat, He hasn't come to school in months which was unusual because his stepfather was Mr. Blofis! That's right!

Maybe that's who he always waits for?  
Anyway, I decided to get my english notebook out while the rest of the class took there usual seats.

had stood in front of the class and started calling names out

 _"Emma"_ He called out

 _"Here, Teach"_ Said a girl named Emma, Emma had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and she always had on her signature bright red sneakers.

 _"Ross"_ Paul called out

 _"Yeah Yeah Here"_  
Said Ross. Ross was unusually short for his age and he had blonde hair, A face that could pull nasty faces and he was also trouble to teachers.

 _"Uh.. Percy"_ Paul said already knowing the answer would be no

The door opened and Percy walked through it. Hey Mr. blofis Percy said while he sat down is him regular seat.

Paul was just staring at him an rubbing his eyes as if he were still sleeping or his mind was making this up to cope with it in reality

Percy had seemed to somehow get more leaner, taller and tanner then he already is

He was wearing a simple black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans. Over his  
T-shirt he had some dark brown leather jacket on

and converse through everybody in that class seemed to be drooling at him.

Mr. Blofis seemed to remember that he had a class to teach. _"Percy, Jackets off in class"_ Paul informed Percy.

 _"But there might be something on my arm"_ Percy told Paul  
 _"Like what?"_ Paul asked. _"A little baby tiny tattoo?_ " Percy Said to Mr. Blofis.

 _"You go away for 6 months and get a tattoo?" "Yep that sounds about right"_ Percy replied to Paul

 _"Can I see that tattoo?"_ Paul asked politely

 _"Uh...sure"_ Percy said and took of his jacket where you could clearly see a  
Tattoo that said SPQR lying among his muscles he put his jacket away and we continued class as normal

Except for when Percy fell asleep every five minutes and it was left for us to wake him up.

 **That's it!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review at your own risk!**


	14. Lilly Michaels

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long I have been distracted by my others stories which you should check out by the way. That's how you do self promo.**

 **This chapter is inspired by Breathe and Desire By Years and Years.**

 **Lilly Michaels P.O.V**

I slowly walked up to that stupid jerk. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lilly Michaels and I _was_ dating Josh. Noticed how I said was and not am. I just caught him and one of my best friends kissing behind the lockers. He nor she had seen me peaking at them through a hole in the wall.

That stupid idiot was cheating on me and I wasn't having it. I walked up to Josh and I slapped him, His cheek slowly turning redder and redder by the second.

By now everyone in the hallway had rotated so they could see what on earth was going on. I had been to busy looking at everyone else and forget that I hadn't looked at Josh.

I turned to him again and saw him hopelessly trying to look like it didn't hurt in sake for his reputation.

"You jerk" I cried at him, biting the inside of my cheek so i wouldn't blurt out a whole bunch of rude words. "Wha-What did I do?" He asked me after he had stopped looking at me, His face full of shock.

I looked around until I saw my used-to-be friend Emily. I looked at her in the eye and she looked at my face her eyes not daring to meet mine.

I reached over and grabbed her arm and I pushed her in front of Josh.

I looked at him and pointed to her, He simply looked between her and I repeatedly.

"Talk" I ordered him in a normal yet still powerful tone. "What do you even want me to say" He asked me, Suddenly regaining his new found confidence.

I looked at him in the eye using one of the glares that I usually reserved for my little brothers but I didn't even care anymore.

"Were over" I told him and I ran to my locker and took out all the things he ever gave to me.

I had all the notes we passed around in class, All the stupid gifts he had given me and I slammed them into my polka dotted bag he bad bought me for my birthday.

I walked to the nearest bin which was next to Josh's locker, I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind and immediately figuring out it was Josh's I through it in the bin.

I turned back around to go to my Math class, Fighting the idea to just look at him with his ugly surprised face that consisted of his eyes looking giant and his lips in a weird position that seemed like it couldn't decide if it was supposed to be happy or sad.

5 Years later

I bitterly walked around the park, It was valentines day and Josh broke up with me...again. Ever since he first broke up with me I was having troubles with school my mind constantly thinking of him. My parents saw this and forced me to work better and I was so angry that day that I had kissed him and then ever since then he always cheats on me, I brake up with him and then I kiss him on repeat.

Today, I had broken up with him again and I was so mad at that idiot.

I was walking around the park remembering that I read somewhere that if you want to take your mind if something go outside and get some fresh air. Long story short it doesn't work.

My mind just kept wandering off to him, I tried to concentrate on something else but I couldn't. Maybe I could- I thought to myself before getting caught by a Valley Ball hitting me on the side of my head.

I bit my lip and tried not to swear. i slowly got up and brushed off the dirt from my jeans, I looked around trying to find the owner.

I was looking around before I stopped when I saw a really cute guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes that seemed as if the deepest part of the ocean was in his eyes.

I bit my lip and did a cute flirty wave to him. I looked at him and he seemed to by motioning me to do something.

I squinted and looked closely at him trying to figure out what he was doing and then it hit me.

Not literally but I noticed he was pointing to the ball in my hand.

I nodded at him and threw the ball as hard as I could, I looked around for it but I could not see it anywhere, I looked at the boy again and he was laughing at me.

I turned pink up to my ears, he motioned behind me and I slowly turned around to find out what was hidden behind me.

I looked around and saw nothing until I looked to the floor and saw that the ball that I had threw had landed behind me.

I slowly picked it up, Wanting to die of embarrassment, I turned around and decided that it was better to give it to them by hand.

I jogged up to them and I handed him the ball

"Hi, I am Lilly" I told him.

"I'm Percy" He answered back to me.

I looked behind him and saw a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair, That was tied up in a braid, She was wearing short denim shorts and a white striped shirt and white sneakers.

She was fairly short and she was standing next to a girl who had dark brown hair and light green eyes, Her hair was long and has slightly wavy.

She had on a orange shirt with some weird camp sign and she again was rocking some denim shorts.

I looked down at my outfit, It consisted of my gym shorts that were a small size but since I am so short it made it look like it eat me up and went up to a bit lower then my knees. I had on a red sweat shirt that used to be my dads and was way to big for me.

I slowly looked back at them before realizing a couple of minutes had passed and they had already started playing volleyball again.

Shoot, I missed the chance to talk to them again.

Should I go back or? I fell down to the floor when a Basketball hit me on the leg.

Here it goes again I thought to myself before putting on a little smile

 **I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG.**

 **I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Review if you want it's a free country here on fanfiction**

 **also In case you couldn't tell the people were Percy, Piper and Katie Gardner**


End file.
